


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (5/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [5]
Category: Curse Workers Series - Holly Black
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Cassel Sharpe/Lila Zacharov, after <i>Black Heart</i>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (5/52)

They move around a lot: Vancouver becomes Santa Fe becomes Portland, Maine, and they rent houses by the week or hotel rooms by the hour.

Every so often, someone gives them a long, hard look, and they aren't sure whether it's because they're so young or because this is someone in one of the Families who knows who Lila is, has been looking for Cassel, is waiting to turn them in.

They always make sure to play runaway-teenagers-in-love at their best when they get those looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
